The present invention relates to automotive transmission systems and, more particularly, to a replacement torque converter cover for an ALLISON MT 600 series (hereinafter “ALLISON”) transmission or other similar transmissions.
The torque converter of an automatic transmission replaces the clutch used in manual transmissions. It is the primary component for transmittal of power between the engine and the transmission in an automotive vehicle. The basic principle of torque converter operation can be observed by placing the blades of two electric fans opposite each other and turning on one of the fans. If one of the fans is turned on, the force of the air column produced will act upon the motionless blades of the other fan, which will begin turning and eventually reach a speed approaching the speed of the powered fan. The torque converter employs an analogous mechanism using automatic transmission fluid (hereinafter “ATF”) to provide a fluid coupling between the engine and the transmission of an automobile, which provides for a smooth conversion of torque from the engine to the mechanical components of the transmission.
In the ALLISON transmissions a drum-shaped, torque converter cover is connected by threaded studs to the engine flywheel at its forward end and is also bolted to the torque converter impeller (hereinafter “impeller”) so that the impeller will rotate at engine speed. It is known in the industry that when such ALLISON transmissions are installed in commercial duty vehicles having a high torque, diesel engine such as trucks, buses, equipment haulers, and tractors, the structural strength of the original equipment manufacture (hereinafter “OEM”) torque converter cover is often inadequate and, as a result, failure of the cover often occurs during converter lock-up and other peak torque events.
In addition, such commercial vehicles are often permitted to run at idle for extended periods of time. Because such diesel engines run unevenly at low speeds, mechanical fretting of torque converter components may result in structural damage. This is a particular problem in vehicles with the ALLISON MT 600 transmission wherein the lock-up clutch in the torque converter lacks a dampening mechanism, which results in high impact loads being imparted to the torque converter cover studs.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to resolve this problem and other shortcomings of the prior art.